In conventional wellbore or reservoir sensory and monitoring devices, the sensing element is a physical device usually placed at the end of a copper line. Fiber optic cables can be used to replace traditional sensory and monitoring devices, where the fiber itself is the sensory tool. Fiber optic cables used as wellbore sensors, as known in the industry, do not include structures or methods to focus on a region of sensing when deployed, and encounter further challenges with the transmission of signal through the full length of fiber.